<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【高银】论当代天师和厉鬼的契约方式 by lbgen1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737077">【高银】论当代天师和厉鬼的契约方式</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbgen1/pseuds/lbgen1'>lbgen1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbgen1/pseuds/lbgen1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 上</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>1</p><p>深夜，酒吧地下一层，光怪陆离的灯光闪烁。</p><p>银时靠在吧台上，脸上带着点微醺的红，仿佛有点热的下拉了下衬衫的领口，把面前深蓝色的鸡尾酒一饮而尽。</p><p>“心情不好？”旁边的青年男人扭头看他，笑了笑，“也不怪你，人言可畏。”</p><p>“我在乎那种事情干什么。”银时撇撇嘴，烦躁的又解开两颗扣子，露出锁骨，“只不过我看起来那么像是被压的？”</p><p>对方仿佛忍俊不禁的笑了起来：“还真像是你会说的话，不过这种事情，还是别放在心上。”</p><p>银时轻笑一声，斜靠在吧台上，抬手撑着头：“不过我和恶鬼的契约是真的，你就不怕我？”</p><p>他的眼角带着点红晕，银发被汗水打湿一点贴在脸颊上，笑起来潇洒不羁又带着两分勾人，脖子上的墨玉吊坠隐隐约约的从领子里露出来，衬得他锁骨白皙的皮肤分外晃眼。</p><p>对方眼神动了动，抬起手给银时又倒了杯酒，放下的时候仿佛不经意的蹭了蹭他的手背，笑了笑：“我相信你。你既然契约了它，就自然有你的道理。”</p><p>“你师父呢？”银时垂眸，随意的问。</p><p>“高层已经换血了。”对方说，“他们很欢迎你加入。“</p><p>银时笑了笑，顿了片刻，然后叹了口气：“多谢了。“</p><p>“不必。“对方抬起手，仿佛要帮银时整理衣领一样，手指微微向下，擦过他汗湿的肌肤，带着点暧昧，“为了你，应该的。”</p><p>银时重新抬起眼，眼底带着点戏谑，偏了偏头：“应该的？不需要什么条件？现在提出来的话，我可什么都答应你。”</p><p>他微微倾身，手臂环过对方的腰，额头前倾，银色的睫毛微微动了动，抬眼和面前的人对视，低声：“比如说……”</p><p>对方的喉结滚动了一下：“……白夜叉——”</p><p>“别这么见外？”银时笑了笑，“叫我的本名。”</p><p>他又靠近一点，呼吸打在对方的耳畔，犬齿在耳廓上一碾，带着点微微刺痛的刺激，让面前的人呼吸一下子粗重了起来。</p><p>“我的名字——”银时笑了笑，然后在对方腰间的手猛然一转，指尖带着血红的利刃，直直刺穿对方的腰际，向上捅去！</p><p>“你是个什么玩意儿，也配知道！”</p><p>血腥气瞬间随着惨叫声蔓延开来，对面青年的身上骤然亮起金色的光芒，但银时早已有准备，另一只手捏碎对方腰间的防御法器，然后一翻手，一掌击在金色的光芒上，那层光罩应声而碎！</p><p>“老不死的还真谨慎。”银时嫌弃的用舌头舔了舔牙齿上残存的一点血，“毕竟你是他们的宝贝弟子——”</p><p>对方目眦尽裂的瞪着他，就看到银时微微一勾唇，笑容带着些残忍：</p><p>“也是他们选择好的‘容器’。”</p><p>他看到对方的瞳孔骤然收缩，猛然一发力，居然从对方的胸口慢慢的拉出一柄长剑，那剑初始泛着金光，在银时手里逐渐化成锋利的冷银色，隐隐作响。</p><p>“你——一直在骗我！”对方吐出一口鲜血，抬手聚起蓝色的灵力就要进攻过来。</p><p>“是啊，那怎么了？”银时站在那里，也不躲，就是笑着看他。</p><p>周围的音乐已经停下来了，整个酒吧的人剑拔弩张，几乎与对方的进攻同时，一道道束缚的灵力也从四面八方发射了过来，划破空气，直直袭向银时的周身！</p><p>下一刻，银时周身猛然蔓延出阴森的鬼气，在空中几乎化成有如实质的血怨，呼啸着吞没了所有的呼吸。在他的身后，一个厉鬼慢慢现出本像，脸色笼罩在浓重的怨气里，周身的万鬼齐哭刺激着人的神经，已经有人受不住嘴角溢出鲜血。</p><p>“你果然！”对面的人厉声，“驱使这种厉鬼，你就不怕被反噬吗！”</p><p>“反噬？”银时轻佻的笑了笑，抬起手向后伸去，厉鬼就缓缓落在了他的身侧，黑色的怨气环住他，形成了一个保护的姿势，“你们自己都说了，我以色侍人，在我年老色衰之前，使唤使唤自己的男朋友，还怕反噬吗？”</p><p>对方被他张狂的话刺激得又是一口血，银时笑着掂了掂手中的剑：“你还是考虑考虑自己的事情吧。”</p><p>他扭头，拍了拍身后厉鬼的肩膀，笑了笑，眼底带着点冷意，低声：“别杀他。”</p><p>对方身边的鬼哭更加凄厉。</p><p>“别闹脾气。”银时叹了口气，目光柔和了一点，欠身亲了下那层怨气下面的脸，“之后我给你赔罪。”</p><p>酒吧里的人还想动，却全部被强大的压力压死在原地，连空气都仿佛因为阴冷和粘稠凝固起来，逐渐呼吸困难。</p><p>“其他人？”银时歪了歪头，笑了笑，“随你高兴。”</p><p>他说着，就头也不回的走出了酒吧。</p><p>厉鬼没有随着他离开，而是留在原地，暗沉沉的审视着面前跪在地上不断吐血的男人。</p><p>他抬起手，酒吧里的人就一个个发出惨厉的叫声，有些人几乎瞬间就化成了血水，被周围的怨气立刻贪婪的吸收。</p><p>“别杀我！”男人绝望的大叫，“他命令你了吧，不能杀我！”</p><p>厉鬼弯下腰，男人的脸因为瘪成紫红色，恍惚间仿佛听到一个低沉的声音：</p><p>“别怕，只是拿走点不该属于你的东西而已。”</p><p>下一刻，男人就发出一声凄惨的叫，双眼一阵剧痛，视野猛然黑了下去，然后是他的左手，也被干净利落的齐根斩下，瞬间化成血雾。</p><p>“你也配碰他。”高杉冷笑一声，收回手，周身的怨气才缓缓平息，鬼哭的声音收回，裹在他周身。</p><p>酒吧里一片狼藉，地面上的血肉被吸收，但是血腥气仍然浓郁的让人作呕，已经几乎没有完好的人了。</p><p>高杉扭头向着外面走去，走到门口的时候一顿，停下脚步，目光落在了一个角落里。</p><p>他抬腿走过去，撩开一个角落的帘子，就看到一个七、八岁的男孩蜷缩着蹲在角落里，正在瑟瑟发抖。</p><p>他感到帘子被掀开，抬头看向高杉，眼底充满了绝望。</p><p>对面浑身戾气与怨气的厉鬼向着他的头颅抬起手，然后——</p><p>男孩眼前一黑，昏迷了过去。</p><p> </p><p>2</p><p>高杉出来的时候身上已经是普通的休闲西装了。</p><p>酒吧的一层流淌着闲适的音乐，银时坐在一个卡座里嘟嘴用吸管吸着一杯彩虹色的鸡尾酒，一点也看不出来下面发生的事情。</p><p>高杉抱着男孩走过去，把人放在椅子上，在银时的旁边坐下，眼神不善的看着他。</p><p>银时自知理亏，干笑一声：“他周身防御太多，不色诱一下没法弄。”</p><p>高杉眼神阴冷，眼白时不时闪过血色，最后还是慢慢稳定下来，抬手移开银时面前的杯子，淡淡：</p><p>“怎么又喝酒。”</p><p>“不是，这个没有酒精的。”银时抬手，“你尝尝？”</p><p>高杉喝了一口，被甜的皱了皱眉，不过没再说什么。</p><p>银时扭头看了眼被他放在卡座里瘦弱的男孩，眼神冷了冷，脸上倒是没有什么变化，调笑道：“怎么？又做热心市民了？”</p><p>“下面的人冤孽太重，应该还有什么其他的勾当在里面。”高杉淡淡。</p><p>银时嗤笑一声：“这种地方，没有什么勾当才叫奇怪呢。不过这个孩子是自己跑出来的？还挺聪明。”</p><p>高杉看了他一眼：“这种事情要从长计议，交给假发那边就可以了。”</p><p>“知道知道。”银时撇了撇嘴，“你把银桑我当成什么多管闲事的工作狂了。”</p><p>高杉嘲讽的笑了一声，抬起手，把银时的领子拉了起来，手指一动，扣子就系到了最上面。</p><p>银时抗议：“喂，很勒的好不好。”</p><p>高杉没理他，仍然心情不怎么晴朗的样子，抬手灵力扫过男孩的身体，皱了皱眉头：“暗伤不少。”</p><p>银时点点头，把面前的彩虹鸡尾酒一饮而尽，也被齁得咳嗽了两声，掩饰的站起身来：“已经给假发发消息了，走吧。”</p><p> </p><p>3</p><p>男孩睁开眼，呆呆地看着头顶的天花板。</p><p>他的记忆有点错乱和模糊，只记得自己从一个地狱般的地方逃了出来，然后在他躲起来的时候——</p><p>近处男男女女突然炸开血肉模糊的场景回炉，他恐惧的猛得蜷起身体，却拽掉了手背上的点滴，仪器嘀嘀嘀的响了起来。</p><p>外面桂听到声音，快步走了进来，看到再床上瑟瑟发抖的男孩，眼底冷了冷，不过面上表情柔和了下来，走过去低声道：“你还好吗？”</p><p>男孩抬起头，带着点警惕的看着桂，然后意识到自己似乎在医院，对面的人也不再是之前的坏人，而是看起来很温和的样子，才突然找回了声音一样，嘶哑着嗓音：“血——好多血——”</p><p>“已经没事了。”桂抬起手，轻轻放在男孩的额头上，“再睡一会吧。”</p><p>银时站在病房外面，看了高杉一眼，啧了一声：“看把孩子给吓的。”</p><p>高杉头上蹦起一个青筋，不过没有理会银时，看着桂脸色不太好的走出来，淡淡：“怎么样？”</p><p>“浅层记忆里的东西有限，这么小的孩子也不好催眠诱导。”桂说，“不过有点线索了，我带人去查。”</p><p>“最近的确有几个地方怨气有点活动。”高杉说，“我把地点给你，也许有帮助。”</p><p>桂点点头：“谢了。”</p><p>“还有。”银时继续，漫不经心道，“盯着点那帮剑修，他们最近可能要搞点人体炼金术。”</p><p>桂看着他：“……三尸剑拿回来了？”</p><p>“啊。”银时不耐烦的挠了挠头，“过两天就给你送过去。”</p><p>桂无奈摇摇头：“你高兴就好。恭喜。”</p><p>他显然心思还在男孩的案子上，抬手拿起手机，扭头匆匆忙忙的离开了。</p><p>银时看了眼病房里的男孩，耸耸肩，重新扭回身在旁边的椅子上坐下了。</p><p>高杉在他旁边坐下，看了他一眼，低声：“累了？”</p><p>银时扭头和他对视，突然笑了起来，头埋在他的肩上，越笑越厉害：“你这么一个厉鬼，做这种表情你好意思吗啊哈哈哈哈——”</p><p>高杉冷漠脸，想要推开银时的脑袋，不过最后还是没有大的动作：“回去？”</p><p>“嗯。”银时哼了一声，“困了。”</p><p>三尸剑不是魔剑，但是掌控起来也很费人的精力，即便是银时现在也感觉到有点累了。</p><p>高杉周身升起淡淡的雾气，一个障眼法，带着银时回到了公寓里。</p><p>银时赖在高杉的肩上，双脚拖在地上让对方把自己带到床旁边，然后一个翻身倒在床上，伸了个懒腰，闭上眼睛。</p><p>他躺了一会觉得有点不对劲，模模糊糊听到水声，睁开眼睛歪头看了一会，就看到高杉从浴室的方向走过来，随着他的每一步身上的水汽迅速的蒸发，走到床边的时候身上已经彻底干了，低头看着银时。</p><p>银时眯眼看着他，笑了笑，在床上打了个翻身，把一半床留了出来。</p><p>厉鬼自然不用洗澡，但是高杉在沾上血腥之后总会去冲个澡，出来的时候身上只带着清新的沐浴露的气息。</p><p>高杉在旁边躺下，银时才凑过去，模模糊糊不走心的夸赞了一下高杉这个人体空调两句，才抱枕一样抱着他睡了过去。</p><p> </p><p>4</p><p>最近天师界还是发生了不少事情的。</p><p>中心管理局又破获了一起大型拐卖儿童修炼的案件，最有名望的剑修门派被曝光拿自己的首徒试图炼成人剑，据说现场太过引起人的不适，目前细节还没有曝光。</p><p>相比之下，太岁那个魑魅魍魉横行的酒吧被寻仇了倒不是什么太大的新闻。私下里大部分人都知道这事大概是几个月前那个新出世的厉鬼干的，但是对方和白夜叉绑定在了一起，而半个天师界的人或多或少当年都说过白夜叉的坏话，就怕自己不知道什么时候也被寻仇了，没有人有出头的兴趣。</p><p>银时……也没有寻仇的兴趣。</p><p>他净化了三尸剑之后就一直宅在家里，每天像只懒洋洋的猫。</p><p>等学校都快放暑假了，大学的学生们才终于等到了附近那家甜品店的重新开张。</p><p>银时开店很是任性，经常五点就关门，看众人在SNS上的吐槽还挺开心，笑了片刻，听到脚步声，抬起手就看到高杉已经收拾好了后厨，才站起身伸了个懒腰，夸奖道。</p><p>“高杉君可真能干。”</p><p>高杉冷笑了一声，“玩手机玩的很高兴？”</p><p>“不算是玩手机。”银时抬手晃了晃，“我们接这个任务吧？”</p><p>高杉看到是天师网站的悬赏版面，抬起手划拉了两下，皱了皱眉头：“你想接这个？”</p><p>任务是一个寻宝的任务，对方据说掌握了修罗眼的线索，在悬赏寻找调查者。</p><p>“啊，感觉和老师的天兵符会有点关系。”银时说。</p><p>高杉皱了皱眉头：“传闻中修罗眼的确是能够调遣阴兵，但是那也只是传言而已，不足为信。”</p><p>“总要试试。”银时耸耸肩，“这回找到三尸剑不也是误打误撞？”</p><p>高杉快速翻阅了一下，不怎么赞同的摇摇头：“古代墓穴……里面不确定的因素太多，没必要。你要找天兵符的话，未尝没有更好的线索。”</p><p>“哦。”银时站起身，“可我挺想要这个东西的。”</p><p>高杉皱了皱眉头，看了一眼银时，淡淡：“我不赞成。”</p><p>“没事，我一个人也搞得定。”银时耸肩，“高杉君看店就成了。”</p><p>高杉头疼：“别闹。”</p><p>银时扭头看了他一眼，推门往外走。</p><p>高杉抬手一道怨气拦住银时，抬手抓住他的手，反手一别把人按在门上，和他对视。</p><p>“去不去？”片刻之后，银时开口。</p><p>高杉没回答，抬手抹过银时的嘴唇，被银时抓住手。</p><p>“不去，就别想上床了。”银时宣布。</p><p>高杉被他气得想笑：“你就拿这个威胁我？”</p><p>“哦，那一醒过来就莫名其妙把我上了的是谁？”银时反问，“你们厉鬼一醒来的第一件事不是追求执念吗？你的执念到底是什么？银桑我就让你这么神魂颠倒吗？”</p><p>高杉嘴角抽了抽：“你也别老拿这件事情说事。之前你色诱其他人的账我还没和你算。”</p><p>“一码归一码。”银时反应很快，“而且高杉君你的醋劲也太大了吧？这么小气的男人是不会受人欢迎的啊。”</p><p>高杉冷笑：“可惜我早就不是人了，而且和你不一样，也没什么受人欢迎的兴趣。”</p><p>银时看高杉真的有点生气了，也不是很想和他吵架，最后还是叹了口气，举起双手：“我说的是实话，我就是想要看看那个东西。总感觉……很熟悉。”</p><p>高杉没有立刻回答，注视着银时，看得银时有点局促的移开目光，才无奈的摇了摇头，收回手。</p><p>“算了，一起去就是了。”</p><p>银时满意的点点头，手按了一下身后的门把手，从甜品店的后门溜达了出来。</p><p>他的银发很显眼，周围的挺多大学生都知道他是那个任性网红甜品店的老板，纷纷笑着和他打招呼。高杉现形跟在银时的旁边，自然不是厉鬼的样子，反而穿得文质彬彬锋芒内敛，并且英俊非常，但是还是本能的给人类一种不好接近的压迫感。</p><p>银时看了看周围人的动作，忍不住笑了起来，拽了拽高杉的手：“所有人看到你的时候笑容都冻在了脸上哈哈哈哈——”</p><p>尤其是周围的很多女生，都在进行着微笑、打招呼、然后突然表情僵硬的尴尬行为。</p><p>高杉反手握住银时的手，银时不怎么介意的让他握着，两个人一路沿着街道走了出去。</p><p>“想吃什么？“银时问。</p><p>“都成。“高杉回答。</p><p>“啊——倒也是。“银时看了高杉一眼，“打点野味吃？”</p><p>高杉点点头：“你先回去吧，城东有个地方怨气流向不对，我正好去一趟。”</p><p>“好吧。”银时笑了起来，松开高杉的手，挥了挥，“快去快回。”</p><p>高杉点点头，消失在了原地。</p><p>银时插兜停了片刻，也从原地消失了。</p><p> </p><p>5</p><p>银时出现在家门口的时候辰马已经坐在马路栏杆上等着了。</p><p>他对银时挥挥手，然后大步走了过来，笑起来：</p><p>“和高杉谈妥了？“</p><p>“自然。”银时随手打开门，“银桑的魅力无人可挡。”</p><p>“哈哈哈哈高杉君的确对你态度不错——”辰马说，“不过你瞒着他搞这些干什么。”</p><p>银时耸耸肩，没回答，快速翻动了一下辰马带过来的资料，皱了皱眉：“古墓里面的确还有活动迹象？”</p><p>“应该是养出来的守门人吧。”辰马说，“不过你和高杉君对付这种应该都挺轻松吧。？”</p><p>“就怕不是。”银时淡淡，声音带着点嘲讽，“你手下有人阵法不错吧？方便在这个区域设一个迷阵吗？能困住高杉的那种。”</p><p>辰马看了看，点点头：“可以是可以，不过你要干什么？我看高杉君对你不错，你不打算就这么和他安心过日子？”</p><p>银时嘴角抽了抽：“我没打算对他做什么，而且别用那种奇怪的说法。”</p><p>“既然你提出来了，我也不好拒接。”辰马笑起来，“老规矩，亲兄弟明算账就行。”</p><p>银时点点头，拍拍他的手，让辰马把情报收起来，快速的说：“细节我会发给你。”</p><p>辰马意会的切换了ipad的画面，不过还是晚了一步，抬起头，就看到高杉正站在不远处，眼神不善的看着银时拍过他的那只手。</p><p>辰马：……</p><p>“啊哈哈哈哈我还在想高杉君你怎么不在呢。”辰马笑了起来，“我正好过来找银时，能不能蹭顿饭？”</p><p>“啊。”银时一脸正经的面无表情，“他又被陆奥踢出家门了。”</p><p>辰马瞪了银时一眼：“不，我和陆奥好得很。”</p><p>“所以你可以滚了。”高杉冷漠道，抬手带上银时进了屋，并且一阵煞气关上了门。</p><p>银时嘴角抽了抽，跟着高杉进了厨房，感叹道：“唉，我的友情折扣就这样没了。”</p><p>“什么友情折扣？”高杉偏头看了他一眼，把手里的东西往台子上一扔，带起一大片怨气。</p><p>“没什么。”银时叹了口气，看了一眼台子上的东西，挑眉，“这么大一块？”</p><p>“那边挖出来了一个古墓。墓主的怨气很重，但是意识已经散了，正好就带回来了。”高杉说，看着银时走到厨房的台子旁边，跟上去走到他身后，抬手环过银时的腰。</p><p>他的身体微凉，银时靠着他舒服，放松了身体，随手化出一把灵力的刀，把怨气搅动搅动切成了小块，然后抬手笼在了一个红色的灵力网中间。</p><p>“所以说这种烹饪怨气法术到底是谁发明的。”银时盯着那一团怨气发呆，感叹道，“也不知道是哪个厉鬼美食家成了这样。”</p><p>“不是厉鬼。”高杉淡淡。</p><p>银时扭头，询问的看着他。</p><p>高杉没有说下去，偏头亲了亲银时的脖子，不轻不重的咬了一口。</p><p>银时被他弄得有点痒，扭回头笑了起来，翻身坐在台子上，双腿勾住高杉的腰把他拉近了过来。</p><p>他垂眸的一瞬间时目光很柔和又带着点无奈，抬起头的时候就迎上了高杉的嘴唇，贴近在一起，气息交缠。</p><p>“你吃什么？”一吻终了，高杉开口问。</p><p>银时显然忘记了这个问题，眨眨眼，试探着开口：“……外卖？”</p><p>高杉无语的看着他，把人从台子上移下来，走到冰箱里翻了翻，一边开口：</p><p>“炖个牛肉吗？还是吃鱼？”</p><p>银时凑过去，好奇：“家里什么时候有那么多食材了？”</p><p>高杉懒得理他。</p><p>银时看他垂眸冷淡的样子，哈哈哈的笑了起来，探过去亲了亲他的耳朵，思索了一下：“吃肉吧。要酸甜口的。”</p><p>高杉点点头，把肉和菜拿出来，熟练的处理了起来。</p><p>银时靠在台子上抱手看着他，无论看了多少次还是觉得有点违和，忍不住笑了起来，夸奖道：</p><p>“高杉君真贤惠。”</p><p>“你也看着点火。”高杉瞟了眼那团怨气，漫不经心道，“别又像上回一样炸了。”</p><p>满屋子鬼哭狼嚎，幸好高杉在，很快就镇压了下来。</p><p>银时想起来也觉得有点好笑，笑了笑，扭头看向窗外。</p><p>“什么时候出发？”高杉突然问。</p><p>“嗯？出发什么？”银时扭回头。</p><p>“……修罗眼。”高杉回答，又补充，“找到了实物之后你可别失望。”</p><p>毕竟那的确不是什么阴兵符。</p><p>“不会的。”银时笑了起来，“我有这个自信。”</p><p>高杉神色莫测的看了他片刻，点点头：“也好。”</p><p>“下周出发吧。”银时伸了个懒腰，“店又要关门一段时间了，真是对不起大家呢。”</p><p>他说着，语气中倒没有任何惋惜的意思。</p><p>“要不然还是干脆关了吧。”银时又想了想，“我还想研究一下怎么拿怨气做甜点呢。不过高杉君不是很喜欢吃甜食呢——但是水果类型的抹茶类型的什么都还可以吧？”</p><p>他看向高杉，笑着眨了眨眼。</p><p> </p><p>--&gt;下</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 下</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6</p><p>修罗眼的线索在海上。</p><p>银时站在船头兴致勃勃，丝毫没有做任务的自觉，仿佛是出来旅游。</p><p>高杉从他的身后显形，抬手环住银时的腰，银时愣了一下，随即爆笑了起来。</p><p>高杉冷脸看着他，不知道又在想些什么。</p><p>银时扭头看他，调笑道：“你是想复原那个经典场景吗？”</p><p>他张开手，迎着海风，充满了感情的放声：“You jump, I jump——啊哈哈哈哈哈——”</p><p>高杉黑着脸。</p><p>让一个醒来没有那么长时间的厉鬼听明白英语并且理解银时的笑点实在是不太现实。</p><p>不过银时自己自娱自乐的笑完，又扭头看了高杉一眼：“可惜我不是这种类型的。”</p><p>高杉挑了挑眉，等着银时解释，不过银时显然没有好好解释的兴趣，而是拍了拍高杉的肩膀，语重心长的说：“高杉君啊，好好学英语吧。”</p><p>高杉懒得理会他。</p><p>他其实学现代的事物学得算是很快的了，醒来五个月，他从表面上已经完全看不出来一个千年厉鬼的样子了。</p><p>高杉又想起他醒来之后第一眼看到银时的样子，站在祭坛中央，漫不经心的折叠着手里的灵力，抬头看着他露出一个笑容。</p><p>“——所以，你就是让那群老不死激动成这样的人？”</p><p>高杉的神智还不是很清醒，银时的脸浮现在他面前，他几乎一时间分不清今夕何夕，千年怨气带着执念一同扑向银时。银时一跃而起，身手敏捷的躲开，放弃防守，手指点在高杉的额头之上，低声。</p><p>“破。”</p><p>高杉的怨气在他的面前将将停下。</p><p>银时眼底没有畏惧，笑了笑：“喂，厉鬼先生，我们做个交易吧。”</p><p>他暗红色的眼底带着点戏谑和无畏，仿佛完全不记得高杉了，却和千年前的那个灵魂一般无二。</p><p>“你为什么在这里？”高杉声音嘶哑。</p><p>一个人和厉鬼面对面，怎么看都不是一个很好的局面。</p><p>“哦，这个啊，老不死的想拿我拖延时间。”银时笑着说，眼底却是冷的，淡淡，“嘛，现在看来我也不吃亏嘛，毕竟厉鬼先生的真容——这么符合我的口味。”</p><p>毕竟你——这么符合我的口味。</p><p>他的语气经年，竟然没有什么改变。</p><p>高杉眼底陡然泛起鲜红。</p><p>后来传出来的消息就是银时收服了厉鬼，在场的所有天师无一生还。</p><p>事实是银时揉着酸痛的腰在后面骂骂咧咧，高杉冷着脸把胆敢利用银时的人全部变成了怨气的养料。</p><p>他不敢扭头看银时，怕从他的眼底看到厌恶，却又甚至觉得这样就好，毕竟这样全新的银时已经没有必要和他再有交集——或者说，决定不能再有交集。</p><p>“走了。”银时伸了个懒腰，轻描淡写的说，然后扭头，询问的看着他，“你不跟我走？你想吃完就不认账？”</p><p>高杉沉默。</p><p>“放心吧，不和你签主仆契约。”银时笑了起来，“我知道那种东西困不住你，我也不需要那种东西。”</p><p>那时候他们正好走出山间的阴影，阳光打在银时的银发上，仿佛在发光。</p><p>高杉后来也很多次的想起，如果那时候在那里的人不是银时，如果他们不是第一眼在相遇，那么迎接他的也许只有疯狂走向灭亡的结局。他也想搞清楚自己到底是怎么莫名其妙失去知觉之后就变成了千年厉鬼，但是他有时候又不那么想弄清楚——夜晚睁开眼看到银时闭眼熟睡的样子，他就总觉得自己已经被上天眷顾，不能再追究了。</p><p>然而这回不能不说是天意。</p><p>高杉眯眼看着远处的海面，一座岛若隐若现的浮现，山峦的轮廓他还有一点点印象，如同一条抬头长啸的狼。</p><p>“唔，长得还挺个性。”银时突然摸着下巴说。</p><p>高杉一愣，扭头。</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈果然看起来好像哈士奇啊。”银时思索片刻，旋即没心没肺的笑了起来。</p><p>高杉无语的扭回头，嘴角也不自觉地露出一丝笑容。</p><p>他的怨气已经缓缓地下潜顺着水的流动进入了洞穴里，经过复杂的通道，一直指向最里的隔间。</p><p> </p><p>7</p><p>银时吹着口哨跳下船，看了看手中的地图，向后退了两步，又向前走了两步，抬眼瞄了瞄：</p><p>“就是这里了。”</p><p>他抬起手，手中慢慢汇聚出一团金色的灵力，在太阳下微微发光，然后随着银时的一个响指突然的炸裂！</p><p>那灵力在空中流传，然后竟然慢慢化成了一张金线交织的网，慢慢蔓延，覆盖了整座岛。</p><p>银时的手指刚要放在灵力罩上，高杉抬手挡住了他：</p><p>“我来。“他说。</p><p>高杉抬起手，轻轻一点金色的灵力罩，那层防御闪了闪，竟然就悄无声息的消失了。</p><p>银时很给面子的鼓了鼓掌，仿佛迎合着他的掌声，面前一座宫殿的轮廓缓缓地浮现，然后对着他们慢慢洞开了黑色的大门。</p><p>“跟紧我。“高杉说。</p><p>这回他们的目的是修罗眼，高杉也不想在这个有不少不好回忆的地方停留。</p><p>银时跟在他后面，口哨声仍然时断时续，打量着四周。</p><p>黑暗中传来隐隐暗器和灵力尖锐的声音，高杉的怨气猛然笼罩四周，银时缓缓手起手上已经凝聚起的刀刃，勾唇笑了笑。</p><p>“高杉君，我们这样算不算约会？”</p><p>“想约会我之后陪你。”高杉淡淡说，“这种时候还是专心点。”</p><p>“切。”银时说，“黑暗的空间，孤男寡男，你就没有点什么吊桥效应的想法？啊——不过高杉君已经很喜欢我了，我倒是不用担心这种事情。”</p><p>高杉被他说的没办法，手中怨气收回来，继续向前走着。</p><p>“啊，当然我也很喜欢高杉君了。”银时轻笑一声，抬手在高杉背后轻佻的画了个爱心，“我写了什么？”</p><p>高杉反手抓住银时的手，三分无奈带着隐隐的局促：“别闹。”</p><p>银时举起手：“好，听你的。下面怎么走？”</p><p>高杉抬手勾住银时的手，向左边的岔路走去。</p><p>过了两秒，银时的口哨声又悠然的响了起来，高杉心底有点无奈，却在两秒之后突然反应过来，怨气瞬间化成千百只利刃，直直刺向身后！</p><p>他猛然回头，身后空无一人。</p><p> </p><p>8</p><p>银时插着兜，面上漫不经心的往前走着。</p><p>他的手指略过冰冷带着点粘腻的墙壁，露出一个嫌弃的表情，然后停住脚步，捻了捻手指，冷声：“谁？出来吧。”</p><p>远处的黑暗中传来一声阴惨惨的笑声，一个面色苍白的男人缓缓显露出了身形。</p><p>更确切地说，对方并不是人，而是一个已经大成了的僵尸，抬起诡异的全黑双眼，看着银时，露出一个笑容。</p><p>“坂田……银时。”</p><p>“上来就用我的真名称呼我。”银时勾唇笑笑，“你还真是自来熟啊。”</p><p>“我还想着怎么分开晋助和你，没想到你竟然自投罗网了。”男人低哑的笑了起来，“看来这回命运眷顾的是我啊。“</p><p>“这回？”银时歪头看了看他，“你在说什么啊？”</p><p>他的面色冷静，没有带一点慌张。</p><p>“是我不想让你污了高杉君的眼，和命运有什么关系？”</p><p>“哈哈哈哈——你倒还是一如既往的张狂。”男人说，“看见你现在什么都不知道的样子，还真是可惜了。”</p><p>银时摊手，叹了口气：“唉，你非要说我和高杉君三生三世，我也没办法。“</p><p>对方的脸色冷了下来，声音划破黑暗：“你也配——”</p><p>几乎同时，银时一个闪身，身影就消失在了原地。</p><p>他动作极其迅速，一瞬间重新出现在男人的后面，蓝色的利刃瞬间袭向他的咽喉！</p><p>“我有什么不配。”银时的声音冷漠，“你就配吗！”</p><p>对方以同样快的速度挡住了他的攻击，剧毒的手指攻向银时，银时在空中一个利落的转身，脚踏在通道的顶部一个回旋，重新落在地面上。</p><p>“原来如此。”对方看着他冷漠的目光，突然笑了起来，“你想起来了！你还有记忆！原来如此！”</p><p>“这就不用你操心了。”银时手中亮起灵力，瞬间通道中竟然亮起了无数锋利的丝线，猛然向着中间涌去，要把对方绞杀！</p><p>男人却抬起手，手指一动，那些灵力就顺着气流灰飞烟灭。</p><p>“你有记忆如何？千年前的你没有保护成他，千年后的你不过是一个天师——”</p><p>说话之间，男人已经猛然出现在了银时面前，周围掀起无数白骨牢牢抓住银时的腿脚，让他无法动弹，只能直面尖锐的刀锋！</p><p>“一个天师？”银时突然笑了起来，抬起手，用一根食指，就轻轻松松抵住了来势凶猛的袭击。</p><p>与此同时，他的脚下燃起亮橙色的火焰，瞬间把所有的白骨燃烧殆尽。</p><p>“谁告诉你的？”</p><p>男人被一瞬间的威压摄住，几乎不能动弹。他自认为已经修炼了千年，却没想到银时的气势完全压制住了他，带着灼热的温度，如同万箭穿心一般的疼痛从他的周身侵入。</p><p>“你……不仅有记忆……你一直……”男人艰难的蠕动嘴唇，在银时的压迫下两腿断裂，跪倒在地。</p><p>银时蹲下身，冷漠的看了他片刻，突然笑了起来：“记住了吗？我和高杉千年之后也在一起，再过千年，也还会如此。留你一条命到今天，就是为了让你做个见证，感谢我吧。”</p><p>“你……”男人咬牙，嗓音嘶哑的往外挤，露出一个扭曲的笑容，“你……没有告诉……高杉……你不敢告诉他……你以为……他能心安——”</p><p>“他不用知道。”银时眼神在火光当中带着残忍的冷意，“而你也可以消失了。”</p><p>说着，他站起身，微微一跺脚。</p><p>火焰瞬间升高，把周围的一切吞噬在了虚无之中，一点痕迹都没有留下。</p><p>然而银时却看到男人在最后一瞬间露出了一个扭曲的笑容，让他心底微微一震。</p><p>他缓缓扭过头，就看到显出厉鬼本相的高杉双眼血红，注视着他，缓缓开口。</p><p>“我不用知道什么？”</p><p>银时：……</p><p>银时干笑：“是这样的，那个迷阵是我设的，主要就是想要过来处理个碍眼的东西。”</p><p>高杉阴沉沉的看着他。</p><p>如果是平常的天师早就被这种万鬼齐哭的声音折磨的精神失常了，然而高杉的怨气小心的避过了银时，银时也完全没有收到影响一样，笑容更加尴尬，干咳了一声，解释：</p><p>“哦，还有，我就那什么，其实恢复之前和你在一起的记忆了，所以才不想让你见这个恶心人的东西。当然而且但是我想着过去也不是什么太好的记忆，干脆就算了——”</p><p>“是好的记忆。”高杉打断了他的话，声音嘶哑，“有你在的记忆，都是好的。”</p><p>银时一愣，反而说不出解释的话了，最后干脆破罐子破摔的一闭眼：</p><p>“这样吧，让你亲一下，你就原谅我。”</p><p>回答他的是沉默。</p><p>片刻，高杉终于走上前，身后的怨气缓缓地平息，抬手抱住了银时的肩膀。</p><p>“以后别骗我了。”他说，“我永远不会怪你。”</p><p>高杉抱着他很久没有动，银时也没有动，两个人就这么站着良久，直到银时最后还是睁开眼，盯着黑暗的洞穴顶部发了一会呆，然后叹了口气。</p><p>“我知道了。”他说。</p><p> </p><p>9</p><p>银时坐在溪水旁边，看着高杉弯腰在水中又洗了洗，才把东西交到他的手上。</p><p>“修罗眼。”高杉说。</p><p>周围的阴冷已经褪去，山里树丛茂盛，头顶的树丛里有鸟鸣不停。</p><p>不过银时觉得高杉的心情仍然不太晴朗。</p><p>他尴尬微笑的接过高杉手里的那个深紫色的手镯，上面似乎没有什么纹路，简朴大气，隐隐约约看却又仿佛带着星光，映照江河湖海，相传是烛龙逆鳞所制，的确是不可多得的宝物。</p><p>也是过去他送给高杉的东西。</p><p>“说这么见外干什么啊哈哈哈哈——”银时转移话题，“对了，修罗眼拿到了，你的尸体呢？”</p><p>饶是高杉也被他哪壶不开提哪壶的能力弄得无语了，在他旁边坐下。</p><p>“毁了。”</p><p>“哦。”银时干巴巴的说，“你动作还挺快。”</p><p>“没什么好看的。”高杉回答，顿了顿，又看了银时一眼，“我送你的呢？”</p><p>银时目光飘忽，最后摊了摊手：“高杉君，虽然我恢复了记忆，你总不能指望我从记忆里变出来东西，虽然我这么说有点像弄丢了结婚戒指在找借口的渣男，但是我们还是有本质区别的——”</p><p>高杉轻笑一声：“紧张什么，再送你一个就是了。”</p><p>“哦。”银时想了想，又说，“凤凰可能已经灭绝了吧。”</p><p>“找找。”高杉漫不经心的说，放松下身体，抬头看着天空，“而且现在的东西也不错，你想要什么样的戒指？”</p><p>银时看了高杉一眼，也放松下来，嗤笑了一声：“这算什么？求婚吗？”</p><p>高杉看了他片刻，坐起身来，然后一个翻身，在银时面前单膝跪下，握住他的手，低头吻了一下手心，带着无法言说的珍重。</p><p>“这样呢？”</p><p>银时被高杉时不时突然做出的惊人之举撩的脸色发红，想要收回手又没有动，嗓子里含糊的片刻，然后低低的“嗯”了一声。</p><p>他低头的时候感到下巴发凉，抬手一抹，发现自己竟然哭了。</p><p>银时脸色更加发红，想要解释这只是意外，却又说不出来话，最后只是发力捏了捏高杉的手，然后把手收了回来。</p><p>眼泪也只是一滴而已，高杉没点出来，但是也没动，就是单膝跪在那里，看着他。</p><p>银时被他盯得发毛，最后终于往旁边挪了挪，狐疑的看着高杉，欲盖弥彰：“那什么，你看我的是什么眼神，有点粘腻啊高杉君。”</p><p>“没什么。”高杉摇摇手，重新翻身坐下，“我原来以为我是被上天眷顾。”</p><p>银时扭头看他：“原来？”</p><p>高杉躺倒在草坪上，头枕在脑袋后面，扭头看了银时一眼，然后无奈笑笑：“现在觉得可能真是如此吧。”</p><p>只不过眷顾我的不是上天，只有你。</p><p>银时这回的确有点摸不到头脑，干脆也躺了下去，感到身边人的热意又有点心猿意马，最后翻身看着高杉，如愿以偿地接了个吻。</p><p>“迷阵是辰马帮你设的？”高杉突然问。</p><p>“嗯？嗯。”银时有点心虚的笑了笑，“这个事情算我不对在先，你别太找他麻烦。”</p><p>“没什么。”高杉说，“把他应酬的照片发点给陆奥而已。”</p><p>银时：……</p><p>银时：……兄弟，我自身难保，你好自为之吧。</p><p>想到这里他又忍不住笑了起来，顺便反倒在高杉身上，抬头看着树林外的天。</p><p>阳光正好。</p><p> </p><p>附录：神威的场合</p><p>10</p><p>神威是朱雀。</p><p>朱雀有些说是神兽，有些说是圣兽，后来神威出现了，大家犹豫了很久是不是我们之前都错了，朱雀其实是凶兽。</p><p>不过不说这个话题了。</p><p>作为准凶兽，神威是没有什么朋友的。如果说勉勉强强有什么朋友，却又是个人类，实力强劲到不像人类的程度，得到了他的认可。</p><p>坂田银时。</p><p>坂田银时有个伴侣，其实也挺对神威胃口，不过对方没有灵力，所以不能陪他打架，有点遗憾。</p><p>神威关于这个警告过银时，高杉虽然在人类里出类拔萃，但是遇到什么天师的手段，还是容易吃亏。</p><p>不过有银时在，倒也没什么。</p><p>他们都是这么想的。</p><p>直到那一天。</p><p>那年天灾不断，最后南方更是洪水滔天，几乎要淹掉半边陆地。民众流离失所，眼看着苍生不保。银时嘴上说不管闲事，最后还是差点为此和高杉吵起来，最后单身去挡了洪水。</p><p>神威是同意高杉的，毕竟银时不是什么救世主，和天灾抗衡，还是太勉强了。</p><p>但是高杉就喜欢银时这个样子，最后还是没有倔过他。</p><p>只是谁也没想到这一切裹挟着阴谋，高杉疯狂的爱慕者和高杉的仇人联手，把人困在了孤岛上，神威比银时晚一步赶到，那时候整个岛已经几乎被鲜血浸染，银时灵力几乎暴走。</p><p>神威翻身从空中跃下：“没想到能够看到你这么疯狂的时候。”</p><p>说着，还是抬手点醒银时的灵台。</p><p>“不……不是我……“银时嘴角溢血，“是他。”</p><p>神威一愣，毕竟面前的场面如同炼狱，实在不是人类能够做出来的。但是他随后看到岛中央的怨气和戾气，反应过来：</p><p>“这是——有人疯了？”</p><p>“他们想抹去高杉的记忆，把他炼化……”银时说这些话的时候无比艰难，几乎每一个字都嘴角溢血，“但是……”</p><p>“反噬了吗。”神威冷笑一声，叹了口气，“他已经没了神智，炼化看起来也不可逆了，的确有点棘手啊。”</p><p>银时呼了口气，似乎刚才说了两句终于让他冷静了下来，摆了摆手：“你来的正好，多谢了。”</p><p>神威弯弯眼：“我可也没有办法处理这种情况哦。”</p><p>“不用。”银时淡淡，“我会完成仪式。”</p><p>神威一愣。</p><p>“高杉不会拒绝我，我会完成仪式。”银时撑着地站起身体，摇晃了一下，随即终于稳住了脚步，“沉睡千年，他自然能够完好的醒来。”</p><p>“不过是以厉鬼的形式。”神威说，“而你——人类再强大，也不可能活那么久。”</p><p>那时候，神威的确感觉到了有点惋惜。</p><p>所以当银时向他提出那个要求的时候，他答应了。</p><p>“不，有办法。”银时看着他，“用朱雀火炼化我。”</p><p>神威一愣。</p><p>“拜托了。”银时低声。</p><p>“也行，不过炼化之后灵魂焚尽，永不入轮回哦。啊，不过高杉都厉鬼了，你应该也不在乎这些。”神威笑起来，“另外我也得提醒你，炼化需要四十九天，一旦你有一刻撑不住，就活不下来了哦。”</p><p>银时挑眉：“你以为我不知道吗。”</p><p>“想永生者无数，但是我炼化的人里面，再道行高深的，也没有能撑过三天的。”神威叹了口气，仍然是笑着的样子，只是眼神当中带着点近似于光明的冷漠，“坂田银时，别让我失望哦。”</p><p>银时却笑了起来，不知道想起了什么，目光柔和了一点。</p><p>他没有再回答，一纵身，向着岛中心包裹高杉的血雾走去。</p><p> </p><p>11</p><p>——这是神威告诉了神乐的故事。</p><p>毕竟妹妹这种生物，实在是太烦了。</p><p>没想到神乐听了之后被感动的眼泪汪汪，后来就莫名其妙的粘上了银时。</p><p>银时对于朱雀幼崽的态度还是很好的，要不是知道他和高杉感天动地的爱情故事，神威早就神不知鬼不觉的把银时做了。</p><p>当然了，这和神乐亲近银时是没有什么关系的。</p><p>神乐高高兴兴敲开银时家门的时候高杉正在厨房里，银时听到门铃响过来开门，看到神乐手里的高级巧克力之后更是喜笑颜开。</p><p>“哈哈哈哈这不是神乐吗——”</p><p>神威路过的时候用朱雀火毫不犹豫的燎了银时一下，笑眯眯道：“可惜啦，钱是你出。”</p><p>“不要那么见外嘛妹控。”银时微笑。</p><p>“你还真是一如既往啊。”神威微笑，“就这么喜欢找死？”</p><p>神乐没工夫理他们，冲进屋子，超大声的说：</p><p>“银桑，这就是你等了一千年的那个人类吗？”</p><p>银时咔咔咔的扭头，笑容僵硬了。</p><p>“你在说什么啊神乐，恢复记忆而已，怎么能说是等了一千年呢啊哈哈哈哈——”</p><p>说罢扭头疯狂对神威眨眼。</p><p>神威了然。</p><p>他灿烂一笑，一边走向高杉一边热情道：“这不是高杉君嘛，好久不见啊，你睡的太久了，要不是银时炼——”</p><p>银时猛然抬手，灵力逼迫着神威不得不后退一步。</p><p>“你他妈——”银时抓狂。</p><p>“啊啦，你不是让我在伴侣前面表扬一下你的忠心不二吗？”神威歪头，“我说错了什么吗？”</p><p>银时被他这个破性格已经气得没脾气了，用余光看向高杉，看他站在厨房门口，端着一盘苹果，脸上看不出来喜怒。</p><p>苹果还切成了兔子形状。银时不合时机地走神。高杉君手有这么巧吗。不不不，神乐有这么讨人喜欢吗不就是一个幼稚毒舌大胃不靠谱地朱雀幼崽吗。</p><p>高杉看了一眼银时的表情，大概看出来了他在想什么，嘴角抽了抽，走出来把水果放在茶几上，淡淡道：</p><p>“吃吧。”</p><p>“哇！谢谢！你比银桑靠谱多了！”神乐欢快。</p><p>“你站着干什么？”高杉看向银时，终于有点无奈，也不知道是什么给了银时错觉，让他觉得自己把一切隐藏的很好。</p><p>不过这样也有点可爱。</p><p>“哦。”银时带着点醋意，走过来，抬手去叉神乐的苹果。</p><p>“喂！卷毛你干什么！”神乐抓狂。</p><p>“都已经不是小孩子了，还吃什么兔子苹果。”银时毒舌，“总吃这样子的苹果就一直会是这种干干瘪的身材哦。”</p><p>“哈哈哈我已经不是小孩子了，你骗不了我的！”这是怒吼的神乐。</p><p>“都说了，什么时候我给你洗洗脑子？“这是微笑的神威。</p><p>高杉重新端这个盘子出来，把盘子往银时前面一放，在旁边坐下，淡淡：“吃吧。“</p><p>银时看着一盘子被扣出来的爱心形的苹果，哑然，然后脸逐渐红了起来——</p><p>然后旁边传来了神乐的狂笑和神威的嘲讽。</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈哈银桑你还说我是小孩子——”</p><p>“真是没想到你谈起恋爱是这种性格呢。怎么？一千年过去脑子坏了？”</p><p>银时脸越来越红，刚要炸毛，就听到高杉淡淡：“还是说又要我喂你？”</p><p>银时手指发抖，耳朵几乎热的爆炸，眼含热泪的叉起一个苹果，摇了摇头放进嘴了：“不不不，怎么好辛苦您呢……”</p><p>太狠了。高杉君太狠了。</p><p>他想着，扭头看向高杉，却发现他看着前方，表情也有点不自在。</p><p>厉鬼自然是不会脸红的，但是高杉抿着嘴，带着某种浓浓的禁欲和矜持的局促，扭头瞪了银时一眼。</p><p>银时被他瞪得脊柱都一下子发麻了，抬起手，笑眯眯的把手里的牙签递给高杉：“的确有点累，还是高杉君喂我吧？”</p><p>神乐的笑容戛然而止。</p><p>神威也有点端不住微笑了。</p><p> </p><p>12</p><p>神威自然是不太频繁和银时高杉见面的，毕竟他们说是朋友都有点奇怪。</p><p>不过神乐喜欢银时，来往的确也不少。</p><p>银时还算给面子的把神威送到了门口，高杉抱手站在他身后。</p><p>“那么，下回再见。”神威说。</p><p>“趁早别来。”银时回答。</p><p>“还真是绝情啊。”神威笑了起来，又看了一眼高杉，湛蓝色的眼底仿佛带出了点岁月的流转，再一看却仍然是那种不近人情的艳丽感，“不过这回就姑且不计较了。”</p><p>“我最讨厌苦情的剧本，所以如果你们不好好在一起的话——”神威扭头补充，“别怪我亲自动手杀了你们哦。”</p><p>“如果你做得到的话。”高杉淡淡。</p><p>“好了。滚吧。”银时补充。</p><p>神乐完全没有收到影响，又一次欢快的打了个招呼，跑下了楼。</p><p>神威跟着她走下去，抱着手看着她，淡淡：“今天怎么突然多嘴？不像是你的性格啊？”</p><p>“我只是想让对方知道而已。”神乐停下脚步，抬头看着月亮，“否则不就对银桑太不公平了吗？”</p><p>神威嗤笑：“小孩子想法。”</p><p>神乐罕见的没有回答他，最后低头，有点不情愿的说：“后来我的确……有点后悔了……”</p><p>“放心吧，他们不是会因为这种事情产生嫌隙的关系。”神威耸耸肩，手插进兜里，“走吧。”</p><p>神乐露出一个嫌弃的眼神：“老哥你还是别安慰人了，违和感太强了。”</p><p>神威的笑容逐渐扭曲。</p><p>所以说，妹妹这种生物最麻烦了。</p><p> </p><p>13</p><p>银时看着神威和神乐在楼下走了一段，然后一前一后的消失了，又笑了笑，拉上了窗帘。</p><p>他过去把最后两块爱心苹果扔进嘴里，扭头对高杉笑了笑，就被猛地一拉，紧紧的抱住了。</p><p>高杉仿佛有很多想说的，最后却又什么都没说。就如同银时仿佛等了很久，最后最漫长的也不过那一滴眼泪的时间。</p><p>毕竟语言无用，只有时光能够证明一切。</p><p>而他们还有未来很久很久的时光。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>